


Studying

by annabeth_the_duck



Series: Japhael fluff [2]
Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Japhael, Japhael fluff, Kinda got sadder than I meant it to be, Kissing, M/M, Minor Swearing, Studying, bisexual boys, two swear words, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_duck/pseuds/annabeth_the_duck
Summary: Jamie just wants to study, but Raphael wants more.In which Raphael gets hurt and Jamie is angry and scared.
Relationships: Jamie Volk/Raphael Wilcox
Series: Japhael fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820911
Kudos: 6





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> Still terrible at summaries.  
> I am a sucker for Hurt/Comfort fics, honestly. I read far too many of them.

“Jamiiiiiie…” Raphael whined. Jamie ignored him. “Jamiie, pay attention to meeee…”

Raphael was currently hanging off the back of Jamie’s chair with his arms around Jamie’s chest, trying to get him to notice him. “You’re so boring.” he huffed.

“I’m trying to study, Raph,” Jamie said exasperatedly. “Can you stop it?”

“No,” Raphael said stubbornly. “Come on, Jamie. Let’s do something fun.”

“English homework is fun.” Jamie said, distracted with said assignment.

“No, it’s not.” His boyfriend replied. “You’re just boring. Let’s do something else.”

“Hmm, maybe you’re right for once.” Jamie murmured, turning to face Raphael, who lit up at his success. “We should study for the Math test.”

Raphael groaned and continued to annoy Jamie as the boy studiously ignored him. Raphael began to plant small butterfly kisses up Jamie’s neck, smirking as he felt him stiffen slightly and try to shake it off. Jamie wiggled in the chair slightly as he beat down the urge to slap Raphael and focused on studying. No, the wish was not very boyfriend-like. Yes, he still wanted to do it.

“Raph, I said quit it,” Jamie growled, more annoyed now.

“Mmmmmmm… no.”

Jamie angrily shifted in his chair, causing Raphael to squeak. He disregarded the noise and attempted to focus on the notes he was reviewing. Unfortunately, Raphael’s kisses were growing harder to ignore, and Jamie made a frustrated sound, which prompted a hidden smirk from Raphael. Eventually Raphael’s kisses slowed down and Jamie was finally able to properly take in the information laid out in front of him.

Then Raphael bit him.

“Ah!” Jamie let out a small shout of surprise and tumbled off the chair, Raphael also coming down with him. The chair wobbled dangerously for a second before tipping towards a paralyzed Raphael, who in his shock did nothing to prevent the heavy chair from falling on him. Jamie just managed to stop the chair from pushing its full weight onto Raphael, but it still collided with his nose.

“Ow,” Raphael said blankly. “That hurt.” He lifted a hand to his nose and came away with blood. “Oh, shit.”

Seeing as Raphael was in a sort of shocked state, Jamie hurriedly righted the chair and grabbed the tissue box on his desk, snatching a few to stem the light flow of blood dripping from his boyfriend’s nose. Raphael took them and held them to his nose, giving a muffled “Thanks.” in return. Jamie stared at him for a second before yelling at him.

“’Thanks’? You almost got crushed by a chair because of your own stupidity! What the hell did you do that for?”

“I didn’t mean to make the chair tip over,” Raphael said indignantly. “It just… happened!”

“Ugh! Don’t be so reckless! One day you’re going to get seriously hurt, and you’ll act like it’s fine like you normally do, but it’s not! I worry about you, Raph.” Jamie’s voice cracked on the last sentence as he looked at Raphael. He cared deeply about him, and didn’t want to see him injured.

“I… I’m sorry, Jamie.” Raphael said, looking at the ground and removing the tissues as the blood stopped. “I just- I don’t know. I’m sorry.” He then wriggled closer to Jamie and hugged him, surprising Jamie and making both of them blush. Jamie tucked his legs behind him and hugged him back tightly, burying his face in his hair.

“Don’t scare me like that, Raph.” He murmured gently, squeezing his hand.

They stayed like that for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comments, they make my day!


End file.
